


Because You're Mine, I Walk The Line

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Series: Ambassadors of Earth verse [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Aliens Made Them Do It, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Multi, OT5, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: Becoming Ambassadors of Earth was not part of the Rangers high school plans.Neither was every other person on the universe thinking they were dating.Neither was falling in love with each other.





	Because You're Mine, I Walk The Line

**Author's Note:**

> this goes out to my two poly rangers girls - Phoebe THIS IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND I BOTH HATE YOU AND LOVE YOU  
> and Katie, happy belated birthday you gorgeous human. 
> 
> without you, this fic and all the others would not exist and I love you a lot!!!
> 
> I hope you like this, it's definitely a lot more than anything else I've tried to do.

They realize what’s going on during their 17th planet. They’ve just arrived on Zagonia and are greeted by a member of the ruling family, Queen Nafitle who gives them wine and food and says, “Ambassadors of Earth, we welcome to our planet.”

It’s Trini who catches the way Zack’s mouth opens, as if to make a joke and she quickly pinches the back of his neck, enough to offer a warning but not hard enough to cause pain. Though the others are used to Trini’s observant tendencies and quick reflexes and brush it off, the Queen takes it as a sign, of something. No one is really sure what exactly. There's a hint of what could be called innuendo in her tone as she smiles warmly at them, gesturing the space beyond the hall and says, “I understand that journey was long and you wish to go to bed. I’ll have Adonius show you to your room.”

Until they actually reach the large airy room, decorated in the colors of gold and cream, does Jason realize what the Queen said. He pauses before he opens the door and they all peer into the room. While they do perform diplomatic duties, they are warriors first and foremost and they immediately search the room for threats, noting all entrances, exits and cameras the minute they step through the door. Getting to bed is secondary but when they have confirmed their safety, it’s Kim who notices the one very large circular bed that takes up the vast majority of the inner chamber.

She turns to the others slowly, eyes darting between her four teammates. It’s not as if they haven’t shared beds before but as Pink Ranger, she’s the spokesperson for the group during treaties with Jason acting as her second, the opposite of the roles they play on the battlefield.  She doesn’t know why it’s her role other than the color uniform she wears. Being apart of this massive multi planet trip has exposed them all to the fact that their colors mean more than just the hearts that are placed beside each of their names in the team’s phones. She knows that Zagonia is a culture where only mated pairs or groups share a bed, even children do not share beds when they spends nights at another’s dwelling.

“Uh, guys.”

“Yeah, Pinky?” Zack asks, barely audible from where’s he’s thrown himself facedown on the bed.

“They only gave us one bed, they expect us all to share.” She explains, pacing up and down the sheepskin rug, warm and soft, willing the others to understand.

Billy, pushing Zack over so he can get under the covers, raises an eyebrow at her but it’s Jason who’s low curse of “shit” tells her that at least the red ranger understands what she means.

“They think we’re dating.” He says, shifting a little so Trini can lean against his shoulder from where she is hanging off his back.

Clearly Trini was not asleep because she chuckles, “Red, they think we’re in here fucking.”

Jason blushes so red that he looks like he just morphed. Everyone including Kim, turns to the look at the Latina in shock. But she just waves her hand towards the door and mutters something about stupid pda. Which causes them all to erupt into a fit of laughter because the different attitudes and definitions of pda had in the past two months nearly gotten all of them engaged to royalty or planetary leadership, nearly broken about 8 peace treaties – some of which had been in place for decades, and one very terrifying time almost started a war between two different planets and Earth.

“But why would they think we’re dating before we even arrived?” Jason demands, turning to Kim who just shrugs and feels a bit of a flush creep up her neck.

“Well,” Billy comments, from where he’s tracing patterns on Zack’s forearms, “this certainly explains the way the past few planets have behaved. I mean when we were in Velaries and Zack was flirting with that noble lady and Kim saw him and gave him a grin, her friends immediately pulled her away and she looked kinda terrified.”

Kim groans, sitting on the edge of the bed and burying her face in her hands. Trini slides from Jason’s back and wraps an arm around her.

“What’s wrong?” Zack asks, frowning as he notices the way everyone’s eyes are on Kim who looks a second from a breakdown.

“What’s wrong is that the entire universe thinks we’re dating and I cannot for the life of me think of anyway to disabuse of the idea.”

Jason’s lips twitch, holding back laughter, as he leans against the ornate dresser. And Trini can barely contain the smile that she bites her lip to hide. Kim just sighs, whispering, “we need to discuss why this is happening at some point but for now I think we should just continue as we have been.”

Jason nods, slipping off his dress trousers so he’s just in a red tank and boxers and getting into the large bed.

“Kim.” He says, his tone dark with a warning. They all know that if they don’t get Kim in bed within the next 10 minutes she’s not going to sleep, spending all night trying to figure out what to do with this new complication to their already incredibly chaotic lives.

“We can do that later, now can we please go to sleep and figure this out in the morning.” Zack says, pulling off his shirt, scooting over so Billy can slide in, one arm grabbing Kim’s hands as his other reaches out to grab Trini so she can cuddle with him.

Jason turns towards the edge of bed, flicking the switch above him and plunging the room into darkness. His hands wrap around Zack’s hips as Kim presses against Trini, close enough that he can hear Billy’s breathing and feel Trini’s legs tangled around his own.

 

 

* * *

 

_Several Months Earlier_

 

Jason notices the way the others’ eyes keep darting to him, as though he’s anymore aware of why Zordon called them into the Command Ship in the middle of their first weekend without studying and college application stress in months. It’s November now and plunging into the water is less fun than it was at the beginning of the school year when it was still warm outside. He had planned on spending the day with Pearl, since becoming a ranger he had spent very little time with his sister and he figured that this was the perfect time to fix that but now Zordon needs them and they drop everything to answer his call.

“What’s going on?” He asks, a hint of bitterness creeping in his tone.

“Rangers, I’m sorry to spring this on you, I understand that the stress of school has only just slightly lessened.”

Zordon looks as close to frowning as a giant hologram that is always in a bad mood can frown.

He curses in what is probably Eltarian, it sounds very dirty to Jason’s ears before he tells them to sit. Even after a few months, the need to be near Billy has not stopped and Jason sits close enough that Billy is leaning against his knees. Kim sits next to him but far enough that they’d both have to reach other to touch and Zack leans up against the wall, arms crossed.  Trini sits a few seats down from him.

“I thought we would have more time, that you would have a year under your belts before the universe came knocking but defeating Rita as a first public outing has set the galactic newsfeeds in an uproar. There’s no easy way to put this, but Power Rangers are considered ambassadors as much as they are visionaries or protectors. So as of this moment, under galactic law and codes, all of five of you are titled “Ambassadors of Earth”.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Trini demands, standing up and balling her hands into fists. Kim reaches out, her fingertips pressing against the girl’s back and it hurts Jason to see how quickly the yellow rangers relaxes into Kim’s touch, the two girls are so _so_ much closer than they are with the rest of the team and it makes Jason’s heart ache at the wrongness of not being able to comfort Trini.

“It means that your studies could be interrupted. It means that planets that have not had contact with earth in over 500 years will want to establish and reestablish treaties, it means that you will have to come three times a week because I need to teach you about all the other planets and systems and rules and I thought I’d have more time.”

Zordon looks at them, his eyes finding each of them in turn and because they’ve spent so much time in the Command Ship, the rangers all see how he’s a mixture of upset and frustrated. Though for once, it’s not at them but rather for them.

Billy speaks up after nearly a minute of silence, “What would we tell the school, our families, if we had to go away to different planets for a time?”

Jason had been thinking that, thinking about college, about graduation, about how they are already on thin ice in terms of achieving their dreams of getting out of this shitty town. And now this comes in and ruins their plans and he can tell that all of them are near breaking into epic screaming fits. But Billy, Billy, saves them from their darkest selves like he always has done since this started by asking this so much more calmly than any of the others would.

“Well, we’d make a fake program - an international summit that you’ve been selected to attend, and as part of your training, you’d learn about diplomacy and history and culture and science and math. You’d be incredibly prepared to take end of the year exams and considering I do want all of you to graduate, I can give you access to the teleportation system so you can periodically take classes as needed and see your families.”

“What do you mean we have a teleportation system?” is the first question out of Kim’s mouth, and all of them start gaping at each other. How much time spent shivering could they spent actually training? How much exhaustion, paternal yellings could they have avoided?

“Yes, it’s a privilege you were meant to earn.”

“And how would we have earned that?” Zack demands, furious now, thinking about all the time he lost with his mother, all the time he could have spent with her. It’s Jason who touches his shoulder, understanding just from how tightly coiled the black ranger is, that he needs to unleash his anger. The two of them has always been the most violent and he can tell from the fierceness at which Zack throws his hand off that if they were literally anywhere else, he’d be in a fight. That’s fine, that’s clearly what he needs. As much as it hurts Jason to know that rarely does he receive any softness from Zack, that they haven’t had the time.

“Zordon, I think we need time.” Kim says softly, her eyes darting around the room with worry in her lips. Zordon simply nods and as they all turn to leave, Trini to run, Zack to to the Pit to punch something, Jason to loiter and make sure he’s ok, Billy to head home, Kim to the ridge, he speaks once more.

“I’ve given you permissions to use the teleportation system. All you have to do is say your destination into the bracelets that now adorn your left wrists.”

They all as one look down to see simple silver chains with a stone of their color on their left wrists, Billy is the first one to try it. He says the word “home” and disappears from their view in a brilliant flash of blue light.

Jason feels something in his chest tighten, at the fact that home to Billy doesn’t mean them. He knows that during those 11 days, home had started meaning each other but during the months since Rita, they’d separated, they’d splintered, even though he knows that everyone else feels the same sense of wrongness at the distance between them.

As he keeps his distance from Zack yet still follows him to the Pit to train, for an unknown enemy, to let the smell of blood dull the ache in his heart, for a million reasons, part of him thinks that the ambassador thing might bound them up in each other in the way that the Power is hissing at them to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos feed my soul and comments keep me writing. I love these dorks so much
> 
>  
> 
> title comes Walk the Line by Halsey 
> 
> find me on tumblr


End file.
